Eureka Seven:Tears of a Rose
by ourtimeisnow101
Summary: this is my first story. This takes place two years after the second summer of love and one year and six months after the death of  you have to read the story to find out who dies
1. The Flower Begins to Bloom

I do not own Eureka Seven, the only thing that belongs to me is the story, everything else belongs to Bones/Bandaii.

* * *

Chapter One

The Flower Begins to Bloom

(A.K.A: Where Are You?)

Letter of Unknown Person/s:

Time is such an melancholy thought. Do not get me wrong, time can be blissful, although when a person realizes what they had lost, the truth comes out of the shadows. I can not stress enough the importance of how time can easily slip away. My son, you are the last hope, you need to stop Him. This project, Eureka, there is more to it than meets the eye. Thunder Cloud, you need to see, that it was just beginning, I really wish I could be telling you this myself, my son, but I fear I will not tell you this in person. I am so proud of you. Remember, if you need to know only thing at all, remember these 3 things: 1) You may think He is dead; but that is the thing about illusions, they put on a masquerade and play people like puppets until there strings can't hold their limber bodies no more, and then it breaks and then… 2) Protect the ones you care about or else they will die in this war 3) There can only be One, and the other must die, there can be only be One. Listen to me, Dewey, I fear I do not know how to tell you this, but He is still alive. After Dewey, it will not be over, I fear that it will not be over, I am so sorry my son, I wish I could tell you the truth behind this letter, and I wish I could, every person you meet, it is all part of a plan till now. Be careful, because once you…, the second war will start and I fear that our world will not be able to recover. He is a genius, He always has a plan, even if the events may seem unpredictable or you think that He has a weak spot, it is part of a plan. Everything He does, he does for a reason. I am sorry, this is the last time you will ever see me, my beloved Son.

* * *

_It has been 1 year and 6 months_. Those words began to echo within the deeps of his mind. He began to look up onto the royal blue sky filled with amber colored stars and began to ponder for a moment on that single thought, but was distracted by a voice that he all knew to well. He had been in love with that voice since the day he meet that voice, that fun-loving smile, and the open heart that made him just feel reassured that he will be loved, for the first time in his life. Sure, he had friends that cared about him, willing to help him, but that is nothing compared to how he felt about this girl. He was just to shy, and too hard-headed to admit it; because no one ever taught him how to be confidant, but this girl stood by his side, and when he was an 'idiot' as she calls him, and that made him even feel worse, then Holland would punch him, Ken-Goh would yell at him, Matthieu would say he did nothing wrong, and then he would call Gidget hot because 'her long hair just flows off that perfectly hot skinny bod that she's got working ever since she decided to grow her hair out' and then would say 'Dang you are lucky, Man I wish My Honey would do that," Hilda would then slap Matthieu, and then Moondoggie would leave. He would usually go apologize to his beloved. But now, after Gekkostate did disband, he began to once again ponder on a thought on that one day where Holland said it was time to disband. He began to remember what his 'little brother' said about the war, about how we will stay together and fight until the end and then go our separate ways. It was a thought that did put a shimmer of a tear within his light blue eye; but looked back again at his treasured Gidget. She then tilted her head to the left and smiled. They just stood there, and as the wind blew through their hair; they just looked up at the twilight-lit sky and the gleaming moon which was engraved with the words 'Eureka and Renton'. It is funny, isn't is, Renton? You know, I kinda miss ya guys. You know, why don't you guys come home, Moondoggie began to ponder as he looked up at that Moon that symbolized more to the world than just hope.

"I miss Eureka," Gidget sighed as they began to walk down from the hill they were looking out onto the twilight. "You know, I miss our girl time." She then began to sigh, again and looked to Moondoggie. All that was there was just a 18 year guy with blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing white paints, blue long sleeved shirt, with the same colored hat decorated with a white line line and three dots near the line and a white sun on the left of the hat; but to her there was more than that, and she knew when he was depressed; which was pretty much all the time when he began to think of Gekkostate.

"You know.." He began to utter, but stopped due to the fact that he knew that it would just piss off his girlfriend even more. He just sighed and the young couple began to walk back to their house in silence and only the sounds of nature filled the night air.

* * *

All she just did was just was mutter under her breath and put her hands on her hips. _Oh-Uh_, Matthieu began to think. He knew that look. He has been living with that look for a long, long time. That same disappointment within his Honey's eyes. So, what did he do, usually what he does, he just sighs gets up and walks away, leaving Hilda looking at him, with only the look he only know so well. Well, Hilda did what usually does, too, first she sighs, maybe a shoulder shrug, but most defiantly,just forgets about, because she knows in her heart that he will make it up later. She then began to look down on her neck and took the silver locket that her 'husband' had bought her on their first date. She smiled to herself and looked back behind her, and then began to walk in the same direction on the path that Matthieu had token to avoid the situation. She only had one thought on her mind, and that was to, well, one, to make Matthieu say sorry, and if that does not work, well at least she gets to hit him, and walk away laughing as her dear 'husband' lies on the floor in pain. Once she reached her destination, she found her 'husband', she found him sitting on their bed, looking through DJ CD's. He, then looked up at her and looked back down, and began to pick up a CD beneath the pile of other CD's, held it up to her, she uncrossed her arms and took the CD from his hands. Something happened, she smiled. That is all she needed. All she needed to remind her that her so-called 'husband', loved her. She walk to the side of the bed, sat down beside her 'husband' took her left hand and took the right side of his face and turned his face towards her, and kissed his lips. He smiled, looked to her, put his arm around her. They just sat there, just sat there, that is what Hilda needed. He knew that, after he is pretty smart, but perverted, but his Honey does not care about that, because his Honey is HIS Honey and that he will always be hers. No matter the odds, they will be together, they have always been, ever since that day, that single since they shoot…no he did not want to think of that. All there was just his Honey and him. That is all that mattered to him, in that single moment, that is.

* * *

"Holland," Talho replied in a soft tone. She then put her hand on her husbands right shoulder. She looked down onto her kneeling husband in front of the grave of Axel Thurston. She was wanting to cry, but held it in, due to the fact that their child, Jake, was in her arms. She looked down to the black-haired,white-skinned, green-eyed baby. Jake began to make a baby giggle, which in turn, caused his mother to smile at the innocent infant.

"He was shot, in his own kitchen, the kids-" He began to mutter, but was interrupted by his wife suggesting to be quite. He, then gazed on his beautiful wife, and then smiled to himself. He began to think of the times o n Gekkostate and wondered why he let them disband. He knew in his heart, well that is what is best for his crew. He knew, that all the people that were close to him,they needed to disband, besides, if Matthieu was right, if some one was gunning them,they needed to split up for their own protection, and it was not the reason Moondoggie thought, even though no matter how hard he tried to tell him. He then began to think of his best friend since childhood, Hap, wondering where he is, wondering if he is safe, wondering if Jobs, Woz, Ken-Goh, Stoner, Mischa, Moondoggie and Gidget, Matthieu and Hilda, the kids, everyone. Who would try to kill us? What is going on here? Why now?Dewey is dead,then, why now? He began contemplate within his mind. _Every person, those kids, Eureka and Renton, where ever they are, maybe they can explain things, where are you guys, hurry up, because you guys are probably in danger,too._

* * *

Running. That is all that can be described what Renton Thurston is doing. His veins are full of adrenaline. All he saw was two men in black, taking the only thing that mattered to him, his dear,precious, beloved Eureka. One took him by the arms and put his/her's knee into black and tried to push his face towards the ground. But, no he had to fight that. He kept trying,persevering, to keep his head up, to look up towards his one true love, the thing that kept him living, but this force, but no wait, he noticed that they are wearing gloves; so he struggled, and finally managed to get one hand free, and guess what he did with that one single hand. He fought, more braver than Eureka had seen. Although she was fighting, too, but, the man, she could tell that it was a man, for the single fact of his gun was held in his belt. Women tend to put their belt holders around their leg, in case they need to wear a dress and go undercover on a mission. She then looked up towards the man's face, there was something peculiar about it, she could see through the eye holes that he had some kind of scar, like a knife slash or something. This man, he was strong, he was dragging her by the back of hers arms. She tried to dig her feet into the ground, but it was no use struggling, she knew that in her heart, it is best to just to stop, but, no, her sweetheart Renton would never forgive himself if he gave up, so she would not dare to give up now, and she saw that Renton was struggling to get his other arm free, and then it happened, with his other hand he grabbed a clump of dirt and flung it into the face of the attacker that was holding him. He/She began to fall back with her hand covering her face, then the man suddenly dropped Eureka, and rushed to the other attackers side, he begin to whisper something, But Renton could not hear nor he did not care because his only concern was on Eureka, which her heels were scared due to the constant dragging. He put his arms around his precious Eureka and began to say "I love you," and "I will never leave your side again". Once he saw that the male attacker was getting up, he wrapped his arms around Eureka like a monkey onto a banana, never wanting to let her go. The male, then he began to beat on Renton. _NOOOO! I WILL NOT LET HIM TAKE AWAY EUREKA!_ Renton thought to himself and looked up the male, but it was a look of hatred, a look of bitter anger. The male just smiled, he picked up a gun, and put it to the back of Renton's head. He began to laugh and said in the most horrific, shrill voice "Now, I always get what I want, and you will not stand in my way. You are useless, you are dead to me now." Then after he said those bitter words he pulled the ….trigger. After that, all Renton heard was Eureka screaming, and then he saw something, the attackers looked back at him and stood still, and then a flash of a red light, and then they disappeared. The light on his head began to blink, the ground began to turn into a white light, which was surrounding him. Then Renton's world went black.


	2. A Hummingbird's Lullaby

I do not own Eureka Seven, the only thing i own is my idea about the story. The characters, machines, and places all belong to Bones/Bandaii

* * *

Chapter 2

A Hummingbird's Lullaby

(A.K.A Help Me)

Their house was not petite, but it was not grand either. It was a happy-medium, and they were both alright with it. Ever since they decided to get engaged and actually have a life, things have been better between them, but when his old friend Moondoggie randomly showed up at his doorstep with his new girlfriend, Gidget, the house got crowded. Although he did not mind the fact he was sharing the house with one of his closest friend, it is just when him and his girlfriend fought, that is when it got bad. He then began to remember the fight where Gidget kicked Moondoggie in the kneecap because he would not buy her a pair of shoes that she wanted. He laughed to himself, shook his head and smiled. He began to walk towards the window of the small house, and looked out upon the lush green-grass and twilight-lit sky. He leaned to closer toward the window, and saw two figures emerging. He smiled, he was content with the fact actually his friend found some one to be with than just to wonder around the world and do nothing with his life. He was caught by surprise when the sound of the door opening, since he was so deep in thought, he did not notice the young couple come into the house. He walked from the window towards his friend Moondoggie and his girlfriend and smiled. Mooondoggie shot daggers of eyes at him and brushed him aside and walked outside to climb onto the roof. He just sat there. Sat there, looking out on the green grass and began to ponder about something that was poking at him like a stick.

"Hey, Gidget," Sumner softly said. "What's wrong with Moondoggie?"

"You know, he is being his old, idiotic self," She muttered.

"Do you want me to go talk to him?"

There was a brief silence. Gidget just stood there looking at a picture of her and Moondoggie. She began to faintly smile, she then put down the picture frame and began to softly reply

"No" and walked away.

This, in turn, made Sumner even angrier than he was before. He knew that his close friend can be an total jerk, but he knew there was more to him than that, and he knew that Gidget knew that,too. Sometimes, he began to think to himself, that's the only reason Gidget puts up with his stupid depression spells. Sometimes I think he is a girl, with all the sudden mood swings he has got going on. Then, he felt something on his shoulder, a hand, Ruri's hand. He turned around and saw the look upon her face of empathy. He understood what that meant. He knew his fiancee all to well. He smiled at her and walked out the door to his destination; the roof.

* * *

"Maybe, just maybe," Maurice replied to his younger brother, Link. He looked to his left to his younger sister, the middle child, Maeter, whom was sleeping. He then looked to his right, and saw a smiling Link looking up at him. Why? Why are they so stupid? Why do they try to hide things from us? We know, we were there; why do they think that we can not handle the truth? Why do they do this to us? Maurice wondered to himself. The look upon his face was pure anger, and maybe a little of hatred. But, Talho and Holland did take us in. Talho is always though of us as her own children. But why could we not go with Uncle Doggie? Why do grown-ups complicate the most simplest of things. Maurice just crossed his arms and shrugged his shoulders. He closed his eyes and put the back of his against a pillow. He began to think about his Mama and Papa. No fair. That is the only two words that could describe what he began to think of next. It was impossible for Maurice think of anything else. His mind was a vast space of nothing about the situation at hand and he wanted to fill it up. At that time, he did not know the complex situation at hand. How children can be so, innocent and blind, to the real facts and the reasons why. These thoughts depress the minds of the elders;knowing how ignorant little children's minds can be. Suddenly, Maurice could sense some one behind the wooden door;in which the bedroom the children were sleeping. The thing is it was a vast bedroom, too. Complete with one queen sized bed, 3 separate toy boxes for each of the children's toys. There was a crib for Jake; which was rarely slept in by Jake since Talho would take him over to their room to sleep with them.

A knock, but faint, and that is all that took Maurice to go to sleep, knowing that there was some one on the other end of that door that cared about him. He was home and that is all that mattered to him; the feeling of being protected. He,then, rolled over to his right side and began to go to sleep. The door began to slowly open to reveal Holland peaking in the room checking on them. Such a warm feeling, the feeling of being loved; that is the new thought that popped into Maurice's head as he drifted off into a daze-like slumber.

"Careful" Talho whispered as Holland began to close the door. They both cautiously walked down the narrow hall into their own bedroom. Talho was still carrying their dearly beloved infant in her arms when they came to their door. Holland opened the wooden door and closed as soon as they entered their modest-sized bedroom. It was not huge, but it was pleasurable for the two. In this sustainable sized room contained a white dresser, a closet big enough for the two of them, a small TV, and also contained a petite bathroom complete with a shower and a toilet; nothing compared to the bathrooms on the Gekkostate.

"How do you know, Holland?" Talho asked her dear husband; whom was token aback by the statement since he was concentrating on something else, although he did began to ponder up an answer to tell his dear wife, whom was staring blankly at him. He just shock his head and climbed into their warm bed. On the other hand, his dear wife, was expecting an answer. She stood there; but not angry, nor sad, but with a a look more of sympathy, empathy you could say. She, then began to climb into their bed, in which was decorated with pink and black sheep; which was picked out by the children, with background color of green. Sort off childish, they knew, but the newly weds did not mind at all, since all that mattered that they were a family, and always will be and nothing will ever change that, as far as they knew.

* * *

"Do you know the value of the human mind?" A eerie voice crackled in a vast space of darkness. The crackled voice then began to walk over to a table, made out of pure metal, with something on it, Eureka. She had scars on the heels and ankles of her feet, from being dragged. She had a bruise of a hand print on both her arms. She was knocked out cold, in a peaceful slumber state. The crackled voice then smiled to his/herself and turned to a dark shadow standing in a dark corner dressed in all black and smiled.

"No sir, although the recovery was very easy" The dark shadow replied. The voice was lacking complete emotion, and was monotonous. The man then motioned a sort of a hand gesture that was like a wave signaling for the dark shadow to come here. Once the dark shadow arrived at the point in which the male had indicated, the male said "Good, take this project, and take great care of her, because you know of how much importance she is to this mission" Once this order left the males lips, the dark shadow bowed to his/hers master and took Eureka off the cold, hard metal surface and carried her out a metal door in which a sign above read 'Future'. Once the metal door closed, and the dark shadow left the room, the male smiled to himself and walked over to a cracked window and looked out upon a field of dust, nothing was out there except an old gate and fountain that had vines all over it. The male gave a wicked smile and said

"Come, hit me with your best shot, Holland, I dare you to do it again, and I guarantee you will lose, remember my dear foe, nothing is what it looks like." He then began to laugh, and took a knife out of his pocket and stabbed it into a face of a young man, but the face was too unrecognizable, since it looked as if it had been stabbed a million times before.

* * *

He never understood how his friend could get up on roofs. It was so tiresome and exhausting, and bothersome when you needed to get him. Sumner just sighed to himself and tried to balance himself on the roof; knowing he could fall at any moment. The roof was a normal, upside down V-shaped roof. It even had a chimney; which Sumner was using as his walking stick. He then began to advance to where his friend was sulking and sat right by him. Sumner looked at Moondoggie's face; which was not a face of anger or depression, only one word could describe it: disappointment. He shook his head up and down and began to say,

"You are one piece of work, Ja-" but, was interrupted but Moondoggie looking at him with a face of pure rage.

"You really hate that name, don't you?" Sumner uttered beneath his breath; but not low enough because Moondoggie replied

"It was no fair, you stole my licence, and looked at it, you cheated," he softly responded.

"Well, it is probably not even your real name, since when you left us, you did not even have a driver's licence, how could you even have a pilot's licence?"

"Because I-" Moondoggie began to dispute, but was interrupted by something, a noise, it was faint, but he heard it. He stood up on the roof, analyzing the twilight horizon, to see if something was there. No, something was there. He felt it, not literally, but he FELT IT. Off in the distance, he heard something crash. Something that, like something that just arrived, coming back from the distant past. His heartbeat became more excited, and he saw it. His eyes widened. He knew he wasn't imagining it. He heard the sound of wind against the trees, then a wisp sound, like something is coming to this world; then a Sonic Boom. The sound was so powerful that it caused the wind to regain the maximum force to knock some one of their feet for just a little while. It was all over after that. The horizon was not a vivid blue anymore; it was like he, Sumner, and the rest of the world was black and white, and the only color was in the distant horizon that was a color of a rainbow. He looked at Sumner; just as surprised as he, and begin to contemplate what it was. No, now, one, there is only one person it could be. He then began to run off the roof grabbing his lifting board and jumped of and began to lift towards that destination. Meanwhile, Sumner realized one thing, that is how he got on the roof. He then began to climb down from the roof to chase after Moondoggie to catch up to him; which was probably never going to happen. As the adrenaline was rushing through his body, he saw his destination, he saw something that was like he was in a dream. Nothing that no one could ever imagine, nor ever even think of speaking about. He gazed out onto the open field and studied the large LFO with white and green all over it. He faintly whispered "What is this?"

"Nirvash, it's Nirvash, Renton and Eureka are finally home" Moondoggie replied. They both began to gaze upon the large LFO with amazement, and soon after the hatch began to open, and standing there, was only the one person that it could be, Renton Thurston. He tried to amble his way to them, but stubbled and began to fall, but Moondoggie came running up to the LFO and caught him just before he fell on the lush green grass. Suddenly the light upon Renton forehead began to blink. It first was every other second, but know the white light simultaneously blinked faster in-sync with Nirvash. Moondoggie could tell the machine was trying to get up, but couldn't. Suddenly, he heard a voice that faintly familiar to his, but he still heard it, even if no one else did. It keep on saying "Take him, Take him, protect who I could not before, Take him away,". He gazed upon Nirvash once more and left. He ran back to their house as fast as he could, every step he took, he had only one goal in his mind. But, he still was pondering on who that voice was and why it was so faintly familiar to him, like that voice was his own.

As soon as he reached the house, he threw the door wide open, ran inside, pushed all the plates and glass off the table and put Renton down. The only word that could be felt throughout the atmosphere of the room was either amazement or distress. All they could do is when Renton woke up, he knew what to do, and get to the bottom of where Eureka is.

* * *

The constant sound of the ringing telephone annoyed Holland even more. He looked beside to his right to see his wife and child in a dream-like slumber. He sighed and walked over to the TV stand; where the phone was and picked it up and put it against his ear. His eyes widened, because he knew the voice.

"Holland, you need to come over quick, there is some one here that wants to talk to you,"

"Is this Moondoggie? Why are you calling me, especially at a time like this?" He tiredly responded.

After hearing the other voice on the other end, he dropped the phone. Is this he began to think. No it can't be, it is impossible, there is just no way. How is this possible?

* * *

**3 hours before the phone call to Holland's**

Renton was not resting peacefully at all. He kept on moving and the light on his forehead kept on blinking even if he uttered the word Eureka. His head tossed and turned; Renton looked as if he was having a bad dream, a dream that he might never wake from. Moondoggie still, by his side, sitting in a kitchen chair across from him, studied his movements. He,not only, did drift off to sleep from time to time, but woke up from his nap to check on Renton. Renton, sure he was jealous of him in the beginning, but they did become close, and he did care about him like a little brother and gave him advice when he needed it. The thing is, he is always there, and one quality that you can not deny about Moondoggie was his loyalty.

Renton began to stir, he then opened his eyes. and only one thing could describe what Renton was next; absolute terror. He immediately sprang up and look around the room, as if looking for something. He began to breathe heavily, touched the back of his head, where he got shot, and then began to cry into his hands;it was only then when he looked up his saw Brother Doggie. He then began to study his 'older brother' and saw the look in his eyes; pity. Moondoggie stood up from his chair and walked over to Renton. He put his hand on his knee and sympathetically said, "Renton, I'm sorry, Your grandfather, he was found murdered in his kitchen," He then looked down back to the floor and took a deep breath and continued on saying, "The kids are okay, Holland has them. We could not find Eureka anywhere, though. We looked for her. I am so sorry Renton."

Renton's eyes began to widen even more and his eyes began to fill with tears. They were uncontrollable, they just kept coming and coming, flowing down his checks. He shook his head and looked at Moondoggie and yelled "You're lying!" and got up, pushed Moondoggie out of the way and fled out of the door. That is all Renton wanted to do. To get away. It was a nightmare, and he was the prime star of it in a dream filled with tragedy and horror. His tears kept running down his face and he kept on running. He tied to wipe away the tears of his face but they just kept on coming, and he kept running. He finally stopped where the place in which he had came back to this world. All that remained of the Nirvash was a big, deep, dirt hole; as if something had blown up. He gazed upon the hole in terror, this is just no happening, he began to think on. It just can't be. Suddenly he heard a voice behind him. He quickly turned around and saw his 'older brother' standing there out of breath.

"When need to call Holland, Renton, I know you know what happened to Eureka, you need to call Holland, after that,we need to talk, Renton," Moondoggie affirmed sternly. Renton then, looked back at the hole and back as his Brother Doggie and nodded his head in acknowledgment, and they began to walk back together to the house.

Once they arrived at the house, Moondoggie dialed the number of Holland's and muttered to himself "Holland is not going to be happy". He could hear the phone on the other end and began to tap his foot in anticipation. When he could hear that stern and lazy voice on the other end he began to speak. He, only after he said those words, he handed the phone down to Renton. Once Renton got the phone and said, "Holland, it is Renton, Eureka has been kidnapped, I need your help." When Renton voiced those words, all he could hear on the other end of the phone was the sound of it dropping to the floor.

* * *

Hi, please R+R!

**Also, a few points about the story:**

1) In the first chapter of the story it said that Axel was shot and killed in his kitchen and it also says that Matthieu and Hilda shot somebody, too. Matthieu and Hilda did not shoot and kill Axel,some one else murdered him and Matthieu and Hilda shoot somebody else, not Axel.

2) Some of the chapters names (ex) chapter three) are going to be in a different language. The language is going to be latin, so if you do not know what the name of the chapter is, you can look it online. Also if you see the AKA under the different language chapter, it is not what it means, it is just another name for the chapter.

3) In the later chapters, there are going to be some descriptions that contains symbolism, and they are pretty obvious what the symbols are trying to say, so just use your imagination for the descriptions. ie) The house was grand as if it was a lion.


End file.
